From The Blood Two The Technology
by 2olluxCaptor22
Summary: This story takes place where I guess there are kingdoms all over the place. Anyway this is where Sollux is the long lost Prince Of Technology, working as a personal servant for Karkat; Prince Of Blood. Sollux has had the secret of him being a prince for 8 years but how longer will it last when his past is seeping it's way back into the present?
1. Notes

**A/N: okay 2o my la2t fiic wa2 a total bu2t but hey ii'm human! ii make mii2take2 don't act liike you haven't. Anyway 2o after that liittle thiing me and my friiend have been wriitiing iin thii2 note book about good plot2 that come two u2 that we feel we need two wriite down.2o ii'm hopiing on a2kiing her iif 2he can help wriite 2ome of thii2 onliine role play already 2o what2 the harm of puttiing our plot2 a2 2toriie2 for you people two ii'll 2ee iif 2he want2 two do iit then ii can wriite 2tart by choo2iing a plot then me and her take turn2 wriittiing chapter2.2ound faiir two you people?well iit2 tiime for two 2top derpiing around and a2k her okay whatever2.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: my friiend 2aiid ye2. ii wiill bee wriitiing chapter "1". we wiill bee takiing turn2. 2he doe2 a chapter then ii wriite a chapter. 2he ii2: "KARKRABADMIN" ii wiill bee: "2olluxbeeAdmiin" my chapter2 are iin 2ollux'2 poiint of veiiw, her2 are KK'2;obviiou2ly.2o here iit ii2 chapter 1. AND KARKRABADMIN IS FUCKING AWESOME~**

* * *

My footsteps echoed through the large empty hallways as I continued to head to my destination. My routine is to wake 2 hours earlier to prepare everything to his liking, in the same order everyday, since 8 long years I've known him. I am to wake him in the same way everyday, at the same time. The other servants ask me everyday, if I need help but I wave them off, as I know if I ask for assistance, he will tell me I can not be worthy of being his personal servant if I myself need help. He has many others before me but I am by far, the longest he has had. The others had, had enough of his: constant demands, complaining, short-temper, and harsh comments. I myself have had, a bursting out on him but I would not go as far as to let him win. I have to say, half of my life I have spent serving him but what he does not know is before I served him, I had my life. Before his father; The King Of Blood, had found me on the beach, sleeping in a wrecked boat, and wearing tattered clothing on a dreadfully rainy day. Before he had taken me into his home, feed me, gave me clothing, gave me a place to stay in and asked of me to be his son's personal servant. Why I was in that sort of condition is why the king had taken me in. He had asked of me, why I was in that condition when he found me but I told him I could not remember anything. Of coarse I knew that was a lie. I fully remember how I got there. Why I was there. I was running, running from what I knew- even for my young age- that was not to my liking. I was to marry a princess. Yes, to marry a princess, The Princess Of Power that is, because I was a prince.

The Prince Of Technology, that was me. I ran away because though I was to marry her and combined out two kingdoms, I had not met, nor did I love her. I was not about to marry some princess I had not met in person or someone I did not love. So I did the logical thing any 8 year old prince would do at that time, I ran away. I told no one of my past life.

My thoughts were cut away as I reached his room. This was my life now, serving him. I knocked on the door before entering. He was asleep as per usual when I enter his room in the morning. I walk over to open the curtains. I walk over to his bed to wake him up. "Ma2ter Karkat, iit'2 morniing iit ii2 tiime for you two wake up." He groans as I walk over to the dresser to take out the clothes I think suit him and also something he will be pleased with. He sits up and glares at me. "FUCK YOU AND YOUR SHITTY SERVICE. IF YOU COULD HAVE SEEN, I WAS SLEEPING!" I do not take my eyes off at the task I 'm doing as I respond. "you al2o have a bu2y 2chedule. 2o you mu2t get up." This is my life now, I serve this spoiled prince of blood and you wouldn't change it for anything.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: oh my gog. almo2t liike 200 people have 2een thii2 2tory. ii'm actually 2uprii2ed and happy about thii2. ii haven't gotten reveiiew2 though 2o ii'm not 2ure iif that mean2 ii'm doiing really good or doiing really bad. ii have two follower2 2o that2 good. anyway ii al2o have 2ome bad new2. well the friiend, ii piicked two help me wiith thii2, well we had a falliing out but that'2 the drama of my liife, you diidn't come here for that. no you came here two read thii2 drama. anyway here ii2 the ORIIGIINAL 2econd chapter! hope you enjoy. ~2olluxbeeAdmiin FUCK YES THE ORIGINAL ONE THAT *I* WROTE~KARKRABADMIN****  
**

* * *

**KARKAT'S POV~**

As much as I hate being a prince, I have my duties. I have everything I want, like the spoiled little prick I am but there is times when I want to run away. Run from society that is. I know that I will end up ruling the kingdom one day. Being the prince isn't the only shit that fucking bothers me. I know that my father will get anyone he finds to become my personal slave, well whatever I'm getting off topic.

It's a normal day and one of my slaves wakes me up. I hate waking up but I have to do it anyways, he gives me my clothes and goes out of the room to make me, my breakfast as usual. I get changed and go to the 'ROYAL FUCKING KITCHEN' as father sits in front of me telling me that I have a shit ton of work to do, saying it's going to take all fucking day. Wow it's complete bullshit that I have to do it. Maybe I can have one of my fucking slaves help me with the work. My personal slave sets down my favorite breakfast in front of me including two chocolate chip cookies. Well even thinking of all the fucking work I have to do gives me a huge ass headache, I didn't even realize that I had finished my breakfast.

I headed out of the kitchen and back to into my room meanwhile the slaves clean the dishes. I rather not do anything today. I opened up the balcony and watch the sun rise, as I seem to do every morning. I sat there for a while since why the fuck not? As usual someone comes in and makes me do what I have to do. I looked to my left and see that my cat is looking at me begging for attention of some kind. People may see me as cold hearted or rude but the only thing I care about is that little shit there. I picked him up and cuddle with him hoping no one else sees this moment. He purrs and, what I think is a smile, toward me.

My servant comes in, reminding me that I still have a shitload of work to do. I groan back at him as a response "BUT IT'S TOO MUCH FUCKING WORK. WHY CAN'T KANKRI DO IT, INSTEAD?" He shakes his head at my reply and leans on the doorway giving his own reply "no he can't. Ma2ter Kankrii ha2 hii2 own thiing2 two do, Ma2ter Karkat. now come and get up you ma2t 2tart on your work." I sighed and get up from my bed. I started wondering when there will be a time when I don't have a fucking load of work to do, but this is my fucking duty. I am the fucking Prince Of Blood and so far nothing in my life can change that, sadly nothing can.


	4. Chapter 3

**A:N/Oh my gog. 2o fuckiing 2orry ii have not updated thii2 2hiit iin liike forever. okay 2o iit2 not really my fault iit2 ju2t my friiend, that ii cho2e two help me, ii2 a real lazya22. 2o ii'm 2orry iif thii2 took forever. thii2 wa2 2uppo2e two bee chapter 3 but how can ii let her ju2t ruiin thii2 for you people. okay 2o here iit goe2 chapter 2 (really chapter 3). P.2: ii'll try and 2ee iif ii can get her two type the chapter.  
~2olluxbeeAdmiin EXCUSE YOU BUT I'M NOT LAZY DUMBASS AND SORRY FOR NOT TYPING OR UPDATING THIS LIKE I SHOULD BE~KARKRABADMIN**

* * *

Despite the fact that he is a spoiled little prince, I didn't think he would actually be one. That is until this moment exact. Here is his father, asking him about his work and duties of being a prince. The conversation drifted off into this one.

I was putting every last paper that was scattered to the floor in order seeing as he practically just threw every paper on ground out of his frustration. When the king asked him "S9 my s9n h9w w9uld y9u say, S9llux's w9rkmanship is?" The least to think he would say I was doing fine or okay but what he said was just down right..."WHO THE FUCK IS 'SOLLUX'?"...stupidly annoying! That spoiled little brat has had me by his side 24/7. I have memorized his schedule by heart. I have memorized all the demands of me. The times of his sicknesses. Every little detail I had to memorize. Yet this little prick can not remember my name?! LIKE I WAS NOT EVEN THERE THE PASS 8 FUCKINGLY LONG YEARS?!

The room was silent, the king stared at his son like he had not just heard that come out of his own son's mouth. Then he spoke up. "Karkat, please tell me y9u are j9king?" The room was still silent yet again nothing but the wind that hummed in air. "y9u're n9t. w9w." He gave his father an annoyed yet confused look. "IS HE SUPPOSE TO BE IMPORTANT OR SOMETHING?" I continued to pick up papers trying to keep in the rage that so utterly begged to be released. I could hear the king sigh as he rubbed the bridge of his nose, obviously frustrated with his youngest son's rudeness. "I am s9 s9rry, S9llux. Karkat is 6eing very rude." As much as I wanted to snap back and agree with this, "iit2 fiine 2iir. the royal famiily have way more iimportant thiing2 two deal wiith than learn 2ome 2ervant boy'2 name." The king gave me a sorry but thankful smile. "9h S9llux y9u are kind man. Y9ur parents were t9 raise a gentleman." I bowed in gratitude. "thank you, my lord."

After a while the king had left and was off to settle his own royal work. The room fell silent exception of me pouring the tea for my young master. I had not expected him to speak to me when he did I almost poured to much tea. "HEY...YOU...YOUR NAME. IT'S SOLLUX RIGHT?" I looked up to see him looking away, never meeting mine. "ye2. iit ii2." He looked at me from the corner of his eyes then turned them back to the window.

He seemed to want to say something but he looked like he didn't know how to approach it. "I...I'M SORRY...THAT I DIDN'T KNOW YOUR NAME..." I looked at him for a while then shifted to put the teapot down and bowed to him. "iit ii2 not of burden two me. not all can bee perfect. we all flaw2." He kept his expression the same, looking out the window but I saw that he relaxed a bit. "YEAH. WHATEVER." He was crude as always but maybe...

...a little less crude. Who knows? Maybe he can change his attitude of a "spoiled prince" to a "prince of Blood".


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: oh my gog! ii'm 2o 2orry! ii told my2elf ii 2hould get 2tarted w/ thii2 chapter but then ii got fuckiing lazy and now, ii'm 2o fuckiing late for thii2 2hiit! ii wriite a new chapter every 100 veiiw2 but damn ii'm 2o fuckiing 2orry! ii hope thii2 chapter wiill help? plea2e, don't bee two mad at me? plea2e?!*gets on knees and begs*PLEA2E?!  
~2olluxbeeAdmiin YEA IT'S NOT HER FAULT SHE COULDN'T UPDATE, WELL IT IS BECAUSE SHE'S A LAZIER FUCK THEN I AM, BUT YEA FORGIVE HER AND YOU SPELLED MAD WRONG FUCKASS YOU WELCOME FOR FIXING IT~KARKRABADMIN  
**

* * *

**Sollux POV~  
**My stomach dropped at the words. I felt everything fall into darkness and felt the coldness of it all shatter whatever sanity I had left. This could not have gotten worse yet. Why? Why? Why?! This bullshit just has to happen to me doesn't it. Now I'm on my way to fucking blast of the hell-raising past!

This is something that can't be ignored. Here I am in my own room thinking about the new situation that is in front of me now. The king has asked me to attend a royal dinner w/ none other than my own royal past family. One of two fucking things will happen at this party, that is the most likely of all the things that can happen. One my father; The King of Technology will flip shit his shit when he sees me and probably think that my lord; The King of Blood, kidnapped me and flip his shit on him too. Or there is; I'm hoping for this one, my father won't remember how I looked and won't think I'm his long lost son and won't flip his shit on me.

Well that second choice is more of hope. But that's the thing about hope, when you have hope you have to have luck. Does it look like I'm from the fucking Kingdom of Luck?! No I'm the fucking runaway Prince Of Technology, not from that kingdom. I don't even think the Kingdom of Technology has even associated with that kingdom. Not once. What does technology have anything to do with luck? God dammit I'm getting off topic here! This is not what I should be thinking about at a time like this. I should just turn away now and get some sleep. What time- holy fucking shit! I have only 2 hours to sleep?! Fuck me for worrying about this fucking situation for so fucking long. Just go to sleep.

* * *

I woke to the sound of my alarm, like anticipated I only got 2 hours of sleep. I was in no mood to be serving some vile spoiled- brat that hates me enough to order me to bring the ridiculous of things. But I have to. It's not like the king is just an idiot who let's just any lost boy into his castle to sleep and live in. Our agreement is that if I work for him as his son's personal servant I can live here. That is basically it. So if don't get up to do my job I might as well pack up my bags and start off to the next kingdom.

I sat up and started to proceed my everyday routine. Though I must have looked horrible because when I was doing my orders the others asked me more than usual if I need any help. Some even asked if I was feeling well, I shrugged them all of and proceed to his room. That luck ass brat got more than enough sleep than I did. Besides that I did not bother to knock to day and went in straight away. To my surprise he was already awake out in the balcony. I did not saying anything as I pulled his clothes, I was in no mood to convers with anyone today. I was way too sleep- deprived to try and be a gentleman or friendly to anyone, that includes the royal family.

As I spread the clothes on the bed, I turned to find he was right behind me looking at me, with determined eyes. I looked back him, curious to what he wanted. "May I help you wiith anythiing, Ma2ter Karkat?" He studied me more, like I was some kind of new creature he was learning about. "NO. I JUST...WHAT'S YOUR FULL NAME?" I raised an eyebrow at him in more confused than before. "excu2e me?" He looked up at me. I'm guessing he was trying to look into my eyes but the glasses I wore stopped him from that. "I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU WITHOUT THOSE FUCKING GLASSES ON." He reached up to take them but out of reflex I caught his wrist held them away. "WHY DON'T YOU LET ME SEE?!" I sighed and cleared my throat. "ii don't feel comfortable wiith that." He made a growl at me and moved his hand from my grasp and glared at me. "I WANT YOU TO TAKE THEM OFF. AND THAT IS AN ORDER FROM ME TO YOU." I couldn't help but that anger toward him bubble up high, in me. This spoiled little brat is threating me, with commands?!

I gritted my teeth and stood there for a moment. There's no way out of this at this point, he has fucking thoughts pin-pointed on it now. After just standing there, he took as a sign to reach for my glasses again. I clenched my hands in fist to stop from reacting again. He took hold of them on each side and began to slide them off. A knock on the door stopped his movements and gave me a chance to escape. I dodged past him and moved away. He answered toward the person at the door. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!" With that being said the door open to reveal the older much more clam prince. "Karkat that is n9 way to answer s9me9ne when they kn9ck. y9u have t9 answer p9litely s9 the 9ther will n9t get triggered 9r insulted 6y y9ur language seeing as m9st pe9ple are n9t as familiar t9 y9ur language 9r behavi9r like m9st 9f the pe9ple wh9 have lived in the castle l9ng en9ught t9 kn9w y9u w9uld answer like that. 6ut all the same whichever, if it w9uld 6e any9ne wh9 lives in the castle, y9u sh9uld n9t answer like that. may6e y9u start impr9ving y9ur manner 6y taking s9me time t9 think 9f the w9rds 6ef9re y9u g9 9n and say things that w9uld insult s9me9ne. if y9u are dealing with anger issues, y9u can start 6y d9ing s9me breathing exercises t9 release y9ur anger 9r may6e c9unt till y9u feel 6etter. c9me 9n, let's try it t9gether. 1-" Through the rambling Karkat had gotten a pillow and thrown it at Master Kankri's face. "SHUT UP YOU STUPID PRICK! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU COME HERE FOR?!"

It took about 5 hours of lecturing Karkat that Master Kankri was interrupted by a knock at the door. "GREAT. NOW WHO?" The door creaked open and head poked in. I did not turn around to see who it was as I was doing Karkat's work, since he had not even gotten the chance to get dressed. So he ate breakfast in his PJ's."9h s9rry. I was giving Karkat a lecture a69ut his way 9f answering the d99r which he still has n9t f9ll9wed." I had a little view of the person shrugging. "17 0k4y. y0u ju57 700k 700 l0ng 50 1 g07 80r3d 4nd 574r73d l00k1ng f0r y0u" My eyes darted forward as I heard the lisp so clear in the person's voice. But could it be the same voice I remember from so long ago. "s9rry. 9h yes i alm9st f9rg9t. Karkat, this Mituna Capt9r. He's the Prince 9f Techn9l9gy, he came early 6ecause he wanted t9 get kn9w us 6etter, isn't that fantastic?" My hypothesis was right, that was the Mituna I remembered. The one I so called my older brother. He was right here in the same room, the only thing that was playing in my mind right now was: doe2 he remember me?

My thoughts were snapped and my stomach dropped when, that stupid brat I served put the attention toward me. "HEY, FUCKER. YOU'VE BEEN QUIET, WHAT GIVES?" I did not dare look up. No. I refused to look up. I was not risking this. I was not going back. But would they get curious if I didn't look up. Might as well, he wouldn't remember anyway. Would he? I looked up and everyone seem to stare at me with wide eyes, Mituna more than them. I couldn't understand that. Did they figure out? Was my cover blown? "y-y9ur eyes..." I stared at him in confusement then I realized I that I could see normally. I wasn't seeing the normal blue and red, I looked down to see that my glasses had fallen off and were on the desk. They were looking at my eyes, my real eyes! My eyes widen and I looked down again. "y0u'r3...50llux? 15 7h47 y0u?" That was the last straw before I grabbed my glasses and bolted out of the doors. I ran. I ran down the halls of the castle. I could faitly here them calling me back as I kept running, the voices seem to fade away. I was not turning back. Why? Why? Why?! Why was happening to me?!


	6. Author Note Sneak Preview

**A/N: 2o liike ii wa2 wonderiing when you people can man up and tell me the flaw2 iin my 2tory, cua2e iit2 2eriiou2ly driiviing me iin2ane. ii have not had a reviiew 2ent two me. 2o ii don't know iif you people liike iit or not. ii am gue22iing iif you keep readiing thii2 than you liike the 2tory but 2eriiou2ly, ii have no clue. oh ii wa2 al2o thiinkiing of puttiing 2ome character2 that you people make up a2 a thank2 for readiing ii gue22. ii have my own character2 ii have made up but iit ju2t 2eem2 you wouldn't get them and 2ome of them are fantroll2 liike thii2 one character named "Kora" 2he ii2 2uppo2e two bee the daughter of 2ollux and Karkat but iit would take forever two explaiin who 2he ii2 all ii can 2ay ii2 2he ii2 mo2tly 2iimiiliiar two Kankrii but better iin 2ome way2. Anyway ii'll take reque2t on character2 and ii'll try and fiix there way iintwo the 2tory iif ii can. Bee2iide2 that here, ii am workiing on the next chapter a2 we 2peak. 2o here ii2 a 2neak previiew of the 2tory more far iintwo iit. Enjoy  
~2olluxbeeAdmiin  
**

* * *

**KARKAT POV~**

I practically wept into his shirt has I held onto him, feeling he was to disappear again. I had him with me for a whole 9 years. I guess the saying of "_You never realize what you had until you've lost it" _is true. I had lost him for more than I liked and with way I was spoiled, I wanted him back. Yet through out all of this, I couldn't get him back. No matter how many nights I told myself that he was to return when I woke. He never did. So when seeing there right in front of me I couldn't help but feel that if I could just hold on this time, hold onto him and never let go. That he'll stay forever. Stay with ME forever. That was how it was suppose to be wasn't it? He is suppose to be by my side 24/7...but somehow that's not what I want. Staying by me is not something I want him to do...I want him to be WITH me. Where I can hold him and he can hold me. I felt him lift my chin and I looked into his eyes, those multi-color eyes. I can look at them all day if I could. "KK. what are you doiing here?" Not something I want to explain. I can barely explain it to myself but none the less my mouth sort of beat me to the punch. "BECUASE I CAN'T, NO, I DON'T WANT YOU TO DO THIS." We stood there for a moment, till the door opened to find none other than the bride. She looked at us with wide eyes then sighed. "Karkat if you do not mind letting go of my soon to be )(usband? 3:/" Yes this exactly what I need, an obstacle for me to go through before I get to have him. If that's how it has to be, than I will. I will not loose him to some Prissy Princess of Power. Not this time.


	7. HJFDE

**Karkat found Sollux and he made-out with him and let him get felt up. and they lived happily ever after. the end. :B**

* * *

**A/N: lol ju2t kiiddiing. iit2 Apriil Fool2 Day and ii felt liike doiing a really lame prank 2o ii typed liike John. ii claiim thii2 day a2 John Fool2 Day. Happy John Fool2 Day, everyone! NO FUCK THAT YOU ASSHOLE I WAS LIKE READING THESE CHAPTERS AND YOU LITERALLY JUST-ASDFGHJKL FUCK IT KARKRABADMIN IS BACK AND IS NOW HELPING YOU TYPE THIS THING~KARKRABADMIN**

* * *

**Aww but ii've already po2ted mo2t of the2e chapter2. jumpiing iin unexpected that ii2 rude. ii already po2ted thii2 2o whatever.  
~2olluxbeeAdmiin  
**

**FUCK YOU AND YOUR BULLSHIT I AM FUCKING HELPING YOU, AND I DON'T EVEN GIVE A FUCK HOW RUDE IT IS, I AM NOT FUCKING KANKRI SO I DO NOT GIVE A SINGLE FLYING FUCK ABOUT ME BEING RUDE OR HOW I DO NOT CARE IF ANYONE GETS OFFENDED~KARKRABADMIN**

whatever ii gue22 your tiimiing ii2 a2 good a2 ever, the next chapter ii2 Karkat'2 POV  
~2olluxbeeAdmiin

YES IT FUCKING IS AND I AM FUCKING HELPING~KARKRABADMIN

whatever 2o you goiing two type iit or what?  
~2olluxbeeAdmiin

YES I FUCKING AM BUT IT WILL TAKE A WHILE~KARKRABADMIN

gog dammiit there are reader2 now 2o don't make iit liike take forever iif you do ii'm takiing over and ii'll fiinii2h iit my2elf.  
~2olluxbeeAdmiin

I FUCKING WON'T SO SHUT UP I KNOW WHAT TO FUCKING DO AND ITS GOING TO HAPPEN TODAY, I HAVE INTEREST TO DO IT SO I WON'T BE GOG DAMN LAZY, SO ARE YOU GOING TO READ MY MESSAGE OR NOT FUCKASS?~KARKRABADMIN

hold on let me do my multii ta2k mode on my hu2ktop.

~2olluxbeeAdmiin

THERE I'M FINALLY FUCKING DONE SO YOUR FUCKING WELCOME~KARKRABADMIN

yeah yeah yeah. ii know, thank you.  
~2olluxbeeAdmiin

AND HEY I WAS THE ONE WHO CAME UP WITH THE JOHN DAY SO FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!~KARKRABADMIN

no you diidn't. ii diid. ju2t now.  
~2olluxbeeAdmiin

NO YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE I TOLD YOU DURING SCHOOL YOU STUPID LITTLE FUCK! I FUCKING TOLD YOU NINE FUCKING HOURS AGO~KARKRABADMIN

liiar. you 2aiid iit'2 John'2 day. II 2aiid iit2 John Fool2 Day. thii2 name ii2 completely diifferent.

~2olluxbeeAdmiin

READ THAT SHIT AGAIN YOU BLIND DUMBASS . . . . !~KARKRABADMINWHOCLEARLYCAMEUPWITHTHEIDEA

whatever.  
~2olluxbeeAdmiin

HA I FUCKING DID, AND YOU ADMIT IT! WHAT NOW DUMBASS?! ~KARKRABADMIN

no ii diid not admiit 2hiit. ii ju2t don't want two have thii2 argument.  
~2olluxbeeAdmiin

YES YOU FUCKING DID, YOU SAID "WHATEVER" WHICH IS PROOF THAT IT IS A TRUE FUCKING FACT, AND WHAT YOU DON'T WANT TO ARGUE BECAUSE YOU KNOW THAT IT IS FUCKING *TRUE* ARE YOU REALLY ADMITTING IT CAPTOR?~KARKRABADMIN

...  
~2olluxbeeAdmiin

MY POINT EXACTLY! IT IS TRUE! YOUR NOT DENYING IT YOU CHAIRFUCKER SO ADMIT IT THAT I AM RIGHT AND YOU ARE FUCKING WRONG!~KARKRABADMIN

what? that ii'm chaiirfucker? no ii'm not a chaiirfucker.  
~2olluxbeeAdmiin

YES YOU ARE, AND I DIDN'T MEAN THAT DUMBFUCK I MEANT THAT WHAT I SAID WAS TRUE ABOUT THAT IT WAS *MY* IDEA SAYING THAT IT'S JOHN'S DAY! ~KARKRABADMIN

whatever two the reader2 iit2 my iidea 2o haha.

~2olluxbeeAdmiin

FUCK YOU IT WAS *MY* IDEA AND ALL THE GOG DAMN READERS ARE READING THIS AND THIS IS PROOF THAT I AM RIGHT ABOUT YOU, BEING A CHAIRFUCKER, AND ME CREATING JOHN'S DAY AND WE HAD THIS CONVERSATION EARLIER! ME: OH MY GOG TODAY IS JOHN'S MONTH MEANING IT'S JOHN'S DAY" YOU: SO? ME: SO THAT MEANS HE GETS TO PRANK PEOPLE! YOU: WHATEVER.. *POSTS IT ON THIS AND CLAIMS IT AS THEIR FUCKING IDEA*~KARKRABADMIN

thii2 ii2n't liive broadca2t and you don't know how two ediit iintwo the 2tory but ii can but ii won't 2o haha. and whatever.  
~2olluxbeeAdmiin

FUCK YOU LET THE READERS READ THIS! THIS IS MY PROOF! YOU SHOULD BE FUCKING SENT TO COURT FOR NOT! BECAUSE I AM THE LEADER! DID YOU FORGET THAT?! SO I COMMAND YOU TO FUCKING EDIT THIS INTO IT!~KARKRABADMIN

no.  
~2olluxbeeAdmiin

YOUR SUCH A GOG DAMN ASSHOLE! I FUCKING HATE YOU- WELL KINDA BUT YOUR SUCH A FUCKING ASSHOLE FOR NOT EDITING THIS INTO IT I T-THOUGHT WE WERE FUCKING BEST FRIENDS?! WHY MUST YOU BE SO FUCKING RUDE GOG!~KARKRABADMIN

fiine. ii'll fuckiing ediit iit but 2o you know iif reader2 2tart hatiing me and ii get depre22ed iit2 not my fault.

~2olluxbeeAdmiin

NO I'M THE HATED ONE SINCE I HAVEN'T BEEN ACTIVE, AND WHY THE FUCK WOULD THEY HATE YOU? YOU MAY BE AN ASSHOLE, BUT FUCK YOUR ALSO AWESOME OKAY? ~KARKRABADMIN

*shrug*whatever. ii'm ju2t ediitiing iit.  
~2olluxbeeAdmiin


	8. Chapter 5

**A/N: 2o iif you read my other author2 note you know ii a2ked of reque2t ii'm 2tiill takiing them. anyway ii al2o had put up a 2neak peak of a further chapter iin the 2tory two giive you a liittle tea2er of iit. anyway here ii2 2iixth chapter. hope you enjoy.  
~2olluxbeeAdmiin**

**OKAY I DID THE SIXTH CHAPTER LIKE I PROMISED, EXCUSE MY LACK OF WRITING SINCE I HAVEN'T WROTE IN FUCKING FOREVER AND I'LL START TO BE MORE ACTIVE~KARKRABADMIN**

* * *

**Karkat POV~**

**What the actual fuck just happened? I'm completely confused by what has fucking happened and I yell after my servant who has currently ran away for no fucking reason, as much as I hate the fact that he worships my dad so much.**

** I have to go see why he just left the room like nothing, "why are his eyes different c9l9rs is that natural?" Mituna shakes his head and looks at my annoying brother who I would gladly kill him for. "ye5 ii7'5 natural kankri how many tiime5 have i 7old you? ii7'2 5ollux for god5 5ake!" I walk over to the door and yell after this asshole "SOLLUX WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GOING?! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE I COMMAND YOU!" I realize he won't come back even though I'm fucking ordered him too. he probably ran away and hid somewhere. I run down the hall after him wanting to know why he ran away as soon as Mituna called out his name "SOLLUX COME BACK I FUCKING ORDER YOU TO!" I ran after him and he completely ignores me and keeps running. Fuck this isn't like me to be running after him, I'm the prince here for fucks sake!**

**I notice him that he's trying to drop things down to stop me, god damn it father is going to kill both of us. We both continue to run as I jump over the obstacles that he constantly keeps trying to stop me with, why the fuck is he trying to run anyways? is he trying to hide from the prince of technology and the king of technology? is there something wrong with that? questions constantly fill through my mind and I get more curious about why he's going to attempt to hide from everyone then lock them out. **

**I wish he wouldn't run so fucking fast. my legs feel like there about to collapse.****Maybe I should get someone else to stop him, by this paste I will never catch up to him! I pant for breath and yell after him "QUIT FUCKING RUNNING AND FLIPPING SHIT WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU EVEN RUNNING?" he runs faster and I keep panting " that ii2 my buii2ne22 not your2, Priince of Blood."**

** He runs into the thrown room where father and the King of Technology are currently located having some stupid conversation and he tries to stop himself but he slips and falls on the floor and they both look at him in concern as I finally reach up to him. "5ollux?.." **


	9. Chapter 6

**OA/N: okay 2o the la2t one wa2n't a2 long a2 ii expected but 2he wa2 good riight? ii thought 2o. thii2 ii2 my turn. 2o that la2t chapter wa2 by "KARKRABADMIN" now thii2 one miine. ii would al2o liike two thank the Gue2t that wrote a reviiew on the 2tory. iit made my day. ii wiill continue the 2tory beecau2e of cour2e 2he doe2n't want that pri22y priince22 two wiin.  
~2olluxbeeAdmiin FUCK NO I DONT WANT HER TOO *AT ALL* ~KARKRABADMIM**

* * *

I ran away from trouble just to stumble back into more "5ollux?..." The voice sent my heart beating faster. I rushed up to my feet and I did not dare look up at him. Though it's been years, I still remember that voice. So my father remembers me from all these years too, huh? Figures I would have this much bad luck.

"5iignl355 wh47 15 7h3 m34n1ng of 7h15?!" I looked up to see my father glaring hard at The king. He sighed and looked toward me. "9kay, I will n9t lie t9 a friend such as y9urself. s9llux has 6een living here and w9rking here f9r me as my s9n's pers9al servant f9r the past 8 years." I saw my dad's expression of angered to furious in a flash."WH47?! 1 h4ve 833n 534rch1ng h1gh 4nd low for h1m, and YOU had h1m H3R3 working for your 5ON?! 7h15 15 ou7r4gou5!"

"DAD, WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?!" Karkat stood beside me looking between all of us searching for answer in all of us. "5ollux! h3r3! now!" I stood there looking at him frozen in my current spot. I could not believe that I had this much bad luck. My heart was beating fast then stop and repeats. I took a step forward on shaky legs and proceeded. This was all unreal. All too bad dreamed. What if it was? What if I just wait until I woke up and figured out if it was a dream. When I looked at my father in front of me, I knew this was all too vivid to be a dream.

This was not how things were to be. I'm suppose to be running away not running toward my past. This can't be right. "Psi9nic, I invited y9u t9 dinner f9r next week t9 give S9llux t9 y9u. th9se were my intenti9ns, I swear 9n this very kingd9m that I did." I turned my gaze to my lord. "2o that'2 why you iinviited me two the diinner? 2o you can giive me back?!" I was furious. I felt betrayed, by the very person I was faithful to half of my life. He was to give out my secret. To return me back to the very fait I tried to escape. "i'm s9rry s9llux 6ut the day i f9und y9u, y9u t9ld me y9u had n9 mem9ry 9f wh9 y9ur family was. s9 when i saw y9ur eyes and when i heard psi9nic had l9st y9u, i knew y9u were him. y9u are the l9st Prince 9f Techn9l9gy-" "2hut up! that ii2 not me! not anymore! ii wiill never bee that per2on ever agaiin! you don't know anythiing!" Everyone was dumbstruck of my sudden out burst. Never have I spoken to the King like that but what do I have to loose now?

I inched away from my father. I saw that Mituna and Kankri were there in the room now. All eyes on me, it drove me insane. What do they expect me to do? It's my next move, how will I proceed it. Life is chess game, if you want checkmate you need to have skill. Skill I do have. You have to have luck. No matter what I do...luck will never be something I have. My move...what will I do?

* * *

**A/N: 2orry iif iit'2 2hort. ii had trouble wiith wriitiing thii2 week but the weekend ii2 coming up and ii u2ually feel more iin the mood two wriite on the weekend. 2o yeah. Anyway next chapter ii2 "KARKARBADMIN" 2o ii'll bee workiing on chapter 9. 2ee you next tiime.  
~2olluxbeeAdmiin**


	10. UPDATEHEY READ THIS CAPTOR

**A/N: hey guy2. wow iit2 been long 2iince ii've updated. ii would liike two apologiize for that 2o yeah. ii told my2elf two 2top beeiing a lazy a22 and do the chapter already but everytiime ii do ii don't know well whatever ii ju2t want two 2ay ii'll try. ii gue22 2ome of you don't even check anymore. anyway iidk. ii'm not 2ure iif ii have wriiter'2 block or iif ii wriiter'2 heart block. iit'2 thii2 thiing ii get when ii gue22 ii loo2e iin2piiratiion and tru2t me ii have rea2on2 two. well loo2iing my good friiend...no you know what "KARKRABADMIN" wa2 more than a friiend, 2he wa2 my mate2piiriit and ii lo2t her beecau2e my mom told me two and ii felt 2o guiilty goiing beehiind her back and datiing her. ii love her and hurt2 everytiime ii 2ee her but ii gue22 iit2 better for both of u2?... ii don't know but let me ju2t put thii2 up beefore ii po2t up all my problem2 up on you people. ii'll get two the chapter iif ii can get out of thii2 heart block.**

**YEAH YOU SHOULDNT BLAME HER FOR NOT WRITING OR UPDATING, SHES STILL PRETY HEARTBROKEN AND SHIT FROM WHAT HAPPENED, AND IM NOT EVEN GOING TO BOTHER WRITNG MY FEELINGS DOWN LIKE SHE DID, YES SHIT HAPPENED BETWEEN US AND I KNOW THAT SHE DIDNT MEAN TO AND SHIT. SO SHES SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. IF I COULD I WOULD UPDATE IT FOR HER BUT I HAVE THINGS TO DO NOW AS WELL, DUE TO MY PROBLEMS GROWING BIGGER BLUH BLUH BLUH SHIT NO ONE WOULD GIVE A FUCK ABOUT BUT HEY DONT HATE HER FOR NOT UPDATING THIS. SHE CANT FOCUS ON MUCH RIGHT NOW AND I KNOW THAT SHE HAS HER PROBLEMS AND HEART BLOCK RIGHT NOW. IM ALSO SORRY FOR NEVER UPDATING OR NEVER TRIED TO, I DO NOT GIVE A FUCK IF EVERYONE IN THE UNIVERSE SEES THIS BUT LOOK FUCK, I STILL LOVE HER AND AS MUCH AS I STILL WOULD WANT TO BE WIH HER I CANT. WE BOTH ARE GOING TO MOVE SCHOOLS AND WE BOTH HAVE OUR PROBLEMS, MAYBE YOU CAN CONSIDER A CHANCE FOR HER NOT UPDATING. SORRY I EVEN CAME ON THIS TO WRITE THIS STUPID PARAGRAPH EVEN THOUGH IM NOT SUPPOSED TOO..OKAY BYE~KARKRABADMIN WAS HERE**

**you can 2tiill wriite on here ii don't miind.  
~2olluxbeeAdmiin  
**


	11. Chapter 7

**A/N: wow iit'2 been forever 2iince ii typed. ii feel kiind of unea2y about iit. deep breathe2. anyway ii've have moved on. ii diid manage two get over wriiter2 block...heart ii2 re2tored. ii 2hiip VriiTav now beecau2e one of my rp2. ii'm very bored iin liife at the moment but let2 ju2t all take a deep breath and relax. here ii2 the 8th chapter. ii know iit wa2 the other admiin'2 turn but ii have fiinally managed two fuck iit up fully. let2 ju2t continue wiith the 2tory.**

* * *

Now begins the most fucking awkward dinner in the history ever. We all sat there saying nothing. My hands were shaking a bit from the tense aura in the room. Not even my own brother was speaking a word which was a surprise to everyone. This is so uncomfortable. I jumped when I heard a fist pound onto the table." thii2 fuckiing awkwardne22 ii2 kiilliing u2 all! no one ii2 2ayiing anythiing about the 2iituatiion and iit2 fuckiing obviiou2 iit2 the elephant iin the fuckiing room!" It was weird seeing him so angry. It made me feel so stupid. Half of my life I have been ordering a prince around. A far more higher prince than myself.

I had been ordering someone around who could have easily snap his fingers and bring down the kingdom that my father fought for. He was higher and he was working for me. Tending every spoiled demand I said when I said so. He never said anything, and he lied about his real life for what? A life that was lower than what he was growing up for. He was not a servant boy at this moment, he was a growing prince, maybe even a future king, in a far more powerful kingdom than mine.

The room was filled with voices now." 50llux, y0u h4v3 70 und3r574nd 7h47 f47h3r w4s s34rch1ng. h3 w4s up 4nd d0wn 7h3 w0rld f0r y0u. y0u n3v3r c4m3 h0m3, y0u n3v3r s3n7 4ny7h1ng 7w0 5h0w y0u w3r3 0k4y." His brother stood trying to calm him down. He was angry and it showed clearly on his facial features. He shot a glare at his brother." that wa2 the fuckiing poiint! you weren't 2uppo2e two keep lookiing! ii don't thiink you under2tand that ii diidn't want two go back! ii 2tiill dont want two!" His father stood up with the slam of table."7h47 ii2 3n0ugh! 20llux y0u 4r3 7w0 b3 c0miing h0m3 wii7h u2 af73r our vii2ii7! y0u 2h0uld h4v3 n07 r4n 4w4y iin 7h3 fiir27 pl4c3!" "you try beeiing forced two marry 2omeone you've never even met! iit2 horriible! ii refu2e two go! and iif you won't leave, ii wiill!"

I'm not sure what was going on but when I heard those words my heart...fell a bit. Why? I hardly remembered his name but those words seem to...chip at it a bit...but not just a bit maybe a little more. What the hell was going on with me. Its not like I actually love him. Does it?


	12. Chapter 8

**A/N: well didn't expect my late2t update two briing people quiickly. anywho ii gue22 ii 2hould get on wiith the 2tory 2iince that'2 what you all want. 2o 2orry iif ii take fuckiing forever on every liittle chapter. 2orry for the la2t chapter iit wa2 pretty 2hort. 2o thii2 ii2 more of a tiime jump beecau2e why the fuck not.**

* * *

**Sollux's POV:  
**

Well I'll be fucking dammed, he actually said yes to one of my suggestions. It's a shitty idea and I should've aimed for a higher year like how about forever. No I got a fucking year more of living here in the Blood Kingdom. If I were to say that I'm happy about this then it sort of be true, not fully but some part of it is true. I would love to say I, Sollux Captor, am 100% satisfied with this then I would totally be lying. I had a year, after that I'm to be wedded to a fucking princess I haven't met or heard of since 8 years. If she's the reason I lived half of my life as a servant then I already hated her fucking guts. She drove me to the point where I had to leave my life, for a shittier one that kind of dents the old 'I love her' story. Like some random ass princess, no matter how powerful, is going to make me love her with first sight. Like jegus fuck where is the introduction, where is the face, where is my time to say I've actually gotten to know her? Where is all of that bullshit?

How the fuck am I going to live my life as a servant when they already know I'm a prince? Well technically speaking the king already knew I was a prince but god damn it that spoiled brat has been starring at me weirdly. Like my job before wasn't hard enough, now he's looking at me as if I'd just came out of a fucking egg. So thanks dad for ruining my life..TWICE. So yeah that proves I can't have a life without saying...'Hmm...how can we fuck up his life today?' It's fucking stupid. This getting annoying. I turn to him and give him a slight snarl."Jegu2 wiill you 2top 2tarriing already?!" The stupid brat was making me nervous as it is. After dinner my dad went to talk with the king, Mituna went to go talk(listen) to Knakri, and those asshole left me to explain to the fucking brat what the hell is going on even though its none of his fucking concern, what is going on in my fucked up life."SO WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON? I STARTED THIS DAY WITH YOU BEING MY SERVANT AND NOW ALL OF THE SUDDEN YOU'RE FUCKING PRINCE? LIKE JEGUS WHAT THE FUCK?! YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL ANYONE WHO THE FUCK YOU WERE?" He's as ignorant as he is spoiled."Oh yeah cau2e ii can ju2t briing that up iin the fuckiing morniing? 'Morniing Ma2ter Karkat, iit'2 tiime two get up. You're breakfa2t ii2 ready. How diid you 2leep?...that'2 good, oh yeah by the way ii'm a fuckiing priince.' Liike 2eriiou2ly Ma2ter K-" "DONT CALL ME MASTER." Okay...wait..what? Did he just fucking say that? That was one of his rule. What the hell! This little jackass isn't looking at me like his servant but like a prince!"YOU LIITTLE FUCKER! YOU- UGH!" I got up and walked out the room. WHO THE HELL DOES HE THINK HE IS! JUST BECAUSE HE LEARNS I'M A PRINCE HE'S GOING TO ACT DIFFERENT?! WHAT A FUCKING PRICK!

LIKE I'M MORE THAN HIS SERVANT? HE'S FUCKING TWO-FACED, SPOILED FUCKTARD! I stormed into the room I was given when they first took me in, I didn't have much stuff so it was basically and empty room with a bed, nightstand and window. That spoiled ignorant brat. I fucking hate his guts and every organ/ body limb that belongs to him. He is judging me by my class. Well I refuse to be judge by my class, you shall judge me by character but never my class!-...oh god...I sound like my fucking dad when he met the king of blood. I remember that day, he came home like some changed fucking man re-evaluating his whole prospective. He even changed the kingdom into a direct democracy that day. There was a celebration and blah blah blah. I guess it was for the better but what the hell it's all to shit now that he's trying to marry me to the princess from the power kingdom. That's like the most unequal, down freedom, master and slaved running kingdom throughout all the fucking lands. He is no more two faced than Master Karkat. My life is like so run around wheel and I'm the fucking mouse running in it.

I'll die before I marry anyone I truly love. My father is going to be the end of me, if not him the Kingdom of Power, if not them then that spoiled brat. I have too many ways to die and not a lot of options to run to. What to fucking do in such little ass time. Couldn't be helped, that I leave my door unlocked. He storms in like he owns the fucking place, shit that's right he does. The little fucker comes in here with something to say written all over his face but then soon looses it seeing I was still just as pissed as I was before. God his stare is like he's a fucking puppy and I just kicked him, can he just spit out what he has to say before I blow a pulse or some shit."ju2t 2piit iit out." Stop fucking flinching, I'm not the bad guy here. If he's going to walk in here like he's the shit then he bettered proceed to talking like the shit. God he's just starring again."Jegu2 fuck. ju2t 2ay what you want Karkat." This is a load of horse shit. This shit is the reason I hate this spoiled little brat. He can't say what he wants yet he acts like he just said it. I sigh and sit down on the bed and patted the space beside me."2iit down beecau2e you obviiou2ly need two hear the whole thiing beefore you ever even 2peak two me agaiin."


	13. Chapter 9

**A/N: okay bull2hiit you not ii've totally lagged on thii2 beecau2e ii'm a lazy fucka22 2o yeah. ii'm not sure a2 two where two go wiith thii2 hone2tly. ii can turn two you people who 2tiil read for help, 2o liike my weiird way of 2ayiing who would liike two bee a fuckiing admiin. you don't really have two. ii really ju2t had two concentrate for 2chool beecau2e yeah educatiion ii2 iimportant ii gue22 and ii have two pay cla22 due2 for my graduatiion2. 2o yeah, admiin po2iitiion2, you can a2k me about iit iin the reviiew2 and we can dii2cu22 iit further on. ii probably 2houldn't but ii wiill probably 2tart wriittiing a DaveTav or GamTav 2tory real 2oon. Wherea2 iin that 2tory my admiin name wiill bee 'fIREnUGGETStAVROS aDMIN'. And iif you ever feel liike rpiing iif 2ome iif my reader2 are iinto that then feel free to rp wiith me on my per2onal FB account "Tavros Prettysureit'sconfidence Nitram" 2o liike yeah people. ii miight even make other 2toriie2 beecau2e ii can. 2o for now plea2e enjoy Chapter 10.  
**

* * *

**Karkat's POV:**

Not so much that I was expecting everything to magically go back to normal like some bullshitty nightmare, it would have been nice if it did. I sort of got that it was when he came in this morning waking me up like usual for a moment I really did think nothing had change. But reality bit me hard in the ass way to early in the morning when Kankri and Mituna decided to shimmy in to ask how I was holding in. I sighed in distress, luckily that asshole noticed I was more of unpleased with the fucking check of real life around me."2o 2orry about that ii gue22...2o are you okay?" Hoping my gaze was less flustering than my cheeks. It's not like concern was needed in news of this whole thing. Yesterday he told me all of the backstory, a time before me and him. When he was 8 years born into his own land, land he was soon to rule once a marriage was to bond a very large kingdom. He was a runaway prince who left to a crappy life. It was all because he didn't want to marry anyone. Well I don't think I should say anyone but I do think he said something about not marrying the princess from the other land and blah blah blah. I guess I can see where he is coming from, my father once talked about an arranged marriage for me, he had arranged two options princess for me, I had met them of course, they were okay I suppose. They were both from two different kingdoms, Nepeta from the Kingdom of The Wild, and Terezi from the Kingdom of Justice. The Kingdom of the Wild was already an ally but I of course got the Kingdom of Justice to become one of are now most strongest allies to support us in the education of our people, for those who want to study in the best of law and justice schools throughout the land. I'm pretty sure once I had teamed up with Princess Terezi's Kingdom we'd be getting some stronger further allies, as well as also a couple of wars.

So much as back to the present, I have currently not found someone to wed because honestly it's a pain in the ass to actually you know be out there and just try to be with someone, especially if you're of a royal family. It's like Jegus fucking Christ I don't have the emotional strength to keep my anger or annoyance to a low for anyone. Though I have not really been looking it still gets me to think on why I have to expand the kingdom if I can just make allies? How long have I not answered his question.

I snap back into the reality of the moment remembering I was still in bed less than appropriate clothing to be facing someone that I fully knew he was now. I looks away as a panic of embarrassment washes over me." D-DO YOU MIND FUCKER? I HAVEN'T CHANGED YET AND YOU COME IN HERE WITHOUT A CARE IN THE WORLD, WOTHOUT GIVING ME TIME TO GET UP AND ACTUALLY BECOME DECENT! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU? DAD?" I scoff as I turned my gaze onto the window that viewed the morning light outside before hearing a smiling scoff then a full blown chuckle. I turn my gaze upon the runaway prince and see him, laughing? What for? Does this nooksniffer want to die by my hand because I was totally being serious about me not being decent." H-HEY! DON'T FUCKING CHUCKLE AT ME YOU FUCKNUT!" He continues his laughter and it's really starting to piss me off that I find it a bit cute. Discovering that I find him handsome in that scenery I plunge at him growling softly. We wrestle there for a bit and it was sort of starting to just be gentle play fighting. I giggle as I pin before he turns me over, I lay on my stomach. I growl as my hands were behind my back sternly." 2ay mercy my dear Ma2ter KK~" I growl as I can practically hear that stupid smirk he has on. I look over my shoulder to him and glare." IN YOUR DREAMS FUCKASS"

"oh no iin my dream2, thii2 ii2 totally diiferent." He chuckles setting me free and I roll my eyes at him giving him a shove as I got up to pick out my outfit for the day. Okay so maybe I've never really picked out my own outfit out but I guess I'll never learn till I try right? First thing is first...where the fuck is my clothes. All I see hear are crowns and accessories. I can't find shit, I feel him pick me up a bit and move me out of the way. He goes over to some drawers in the big closet and take out a button up. He goes to the hangers and just basically puts an outfit out for me." there now ii can go on wiith my day knowiing you diidn't 2pend hour iin your own clo2et lo2t" I blushed as my cheeks heated up and growled at him." SH-SHUT UP FUCKER! NOW GET OUT I NEED TO CHANGE ASS HOLE!"

I shove him out all the way to the bedroom door and push him out. I slammed it shut and sighed going back to the task at actually now trying to get this shit on with no help. After about what seemed like forever I get the fucking clothes on and it was okay, he did know me better than anyone. Well of course he has dressed me before so much as I once told him when we were 9 to bathe with me because of a stupid phobia of drowning he complied with a bit discomfort but got use it for the year then I turned ten and just told him to forget about bathing with me. He did as told for so long all in my name. It was pretty impressive and I have witnessed that he has the capability of actually being a good leader for his people. I hadn't even realized I had walked out of the room just as I stopped in the main hallway. I sigh and continue on into the dinning room. I found that everyone was already preparing to sit but I did not see Sollux anywhere. That is until he emerged from the kitchen with...I can't believe it...He was dressed in..royal clothing. He looked...noble, styled, and graced. He smiles seeing me and went over to take a sit, I regained my knowledge on how to move my feet and took my place.

Of all the things, I would've never imagined him in something as that. It was clothing his father had called to be shipped in from the Kingdom of Technology. Made by there best seamstress and indeed did it look stunning. Sollux looked absolutely like a royal not like he already looked in a nice button up, mustard yellow vest, brown riding pants and his riding boots. He really looked more elegant now. Fuck why am I even thinking about this. Dammit this is going to be a long ass year for all of us.


	14. Chapter 10

**A/N: woah okay 2o thii2 ii2 a total fuck up wiith my part. *bow2 repeatedly* ii'm 2o 2orry! ii'm 2o 2orry! ii'm 2oooo 2orry. ii feel liike ii'm wor2e than Hu22iie! Now ii have two treat you guy2 two an extra long chapter. okay. ii really need two get thii2 thiing 2tarted.**

* * *

**Sollux's POV:**

So this is almost awkward of life. Being named prince once more has a few perks like I don't have to clean out the stables anymore since I'm technically a guest at the Kingdom's Castle. We'll all though I could swear that Karkat is fucking avoiding me like the fucking plague. It's so fucking obvious that is what he's doing. He could never be sneaky with anything. A year to convince my father that I do not need to marry someone. War isn't exactly the most peaceful way to make a wider kingdom but dammit if that's how I'm going to prove I can be an awesome king then fuck all peace and let blood shed.

One year, one year. I will not let my dad get in the way of living my life. I've already given up half of my life running and hiding, I'm going to stand up and prove to him I am a fitted future king that needs no help from a marriage to make it to the top. Of course this would mean war that is why I have to gather allies, and what better way to get allies than starting from Karkat. I have seen the other allies of the Kingdom of Blood and if I've done my research right it would be a mighty army. The Kingdom of Blood's allies are The Kingdom of Wild, The Kingdom of Justice, and The Kingdom of Hearth. Which means that The Kingdom of Blood can reel in some allies of allies. The Kingdom of Wild has a deep allies treaty with The Kingdom of Strength, which has strong armies indeed. The Kingdom of Justice has a tipping sort of alliance with The Kingdom of Luck. The Kingdom of Hearth has a restricting power over The Kingdom of Honk as to which they would be force to fight. The Kingdom of Honk had taken over the Kingdom of Courage long, long ago so this does mean that there is another set of army there. This would leave the Kingdom of Technology's alliance besides The Kingdom of Blood which would be...The Kingdom of The Whispered Dead. I haven't seen Aradia in years. I wonder if she is doing well.

What am I thinking of? That is only if things go wrong. What do I always think of the negatives first? Why can't I just assume positive...but that would be stupid to not think of the pros and cons of refusing a marriage proposal from the most powerful kingdom throughout the lands. Not to mention that no one has ever even seen a Kingdom on the other side of the world. There is rumored to be 4 sleeping Kingdoms that no one actually dares to discover. For now that would be 10 armies. Of course The Kingdom of Sea would be the 2nd powerful kingdom and they are in alliance with The Kingdom of Power.

If only there was such a thing as the 4 strong sleeping kingdoms. Who exactly would they side with in a war like this? It would be chaos in the world.

The legend of The Four Sleeping Kingdoms is a story, maybe even a fairytale, that dates back longer than my own father's father. There was once told to be kingdoms on the other side of our world that were huge and vibrant. Our kingdoms that we stand at today would be able to see those kingdoms. Their people were to be peaceful and vibrant. The Four Kingdoms were in alliance, they were strong together. The tale is told that the four kingdoms being: The Kingdom of Leading, The Kingdom of Ironic, The Kingdom of Adventure, and The Kingdom of Wine. There was a beautiful princess who was the heir of The Kingdom of Leading, she was a sweet, caring young lady who wanted nothing more than to rule over her subjects fairly. She had been told she would meet with a prince, the prince of Adventure, that she would wed to this prince to improve the fait of her kingdom. She proudly accepted the proposal in sake of her future kingdom. When the boy and girl met, they instantly connected. They grew fond of each other as they would spend their visits side by side talking the night away till they slept. The princess's heart was swayed by the prince's daring charms and sense of spirit. She had fallen for the prince and with time counted the days till their 16th birthday where they would wed and unite their kingdoms. She came curious as to what the boy felt for her so she wrote to him about the subject. She had waited for a letter that seemed to never come. When she did her heart sunk as the letter read that the boy had no feelings for her in that way. That he was to wed her not for love or for friendship but for the sake of his kingdom. The girl was in tears as she laid in bed weeping her heart out. She was bothered from her sobbing to find a fairy godmother by her bed. The fairy godmother offered her a wish for her sorrows, and the princess wished she didn't have to worry about anything anymore. The fairy godmother heard her wish and told the girl to sleep, she told her that when she wakes it would be her wedding day where she would be dressed into a beautiful gown and the rest would be waiting for her at the wedding ceremony. If only she knew that the fairy godmother was no fairy godmother of hers. The princess woke the next day in a beautiful gown just like her fairy godmother said she would be in, her hair all done in beautiful curls and her shoes bright and white. Her heart fluttered at the sight, so she rushed to the ceremony room where her wedding was to be held but she saw no one there. Her fairy godmother appeared and she asked her fairy godmother on what was this all about. The fairy godmother pointed to the window of the room. The princess peered out the window and gasped as to the sight of it all. There stood a burning kingdom in flames and chaos. She turned to the fairy who was grinning at the gruesome brawl between all four kingdoms. She demanded to know what was going on to which the fairy godmother said she only gave her what she wished for. With no kingdom to rule she would not have to marry a prince who did not love her, and as she wished she would not have to worry about her feeling a prince who was no longer alive. The princess could not believe her eyes as she locked her sights on the prince she loved, he lay on the ground in the battle field not moving or breathing at all. She fell to the ground and her rage began to flow as she looked up at the gruesome fairy godmother who laughed at the war that had begun. The princess cursed on the name of the land that she would avenge him and her burning kingdom. Lost in a battle between a god mother who cursed the land in a frozen state of dream and sleep, she his away the four kingdoms that no one could find them even herself. To which she swore she'd rule over the lands herself. The god mother was said to be a queen from the now existing kingdoms who wanted the power of all the lands. Till this day no one knows who this fairy godmother was and no one has been able to find the Four Hidden Kingdoms. There is a prophecy that the bloodline of the kingdoms could only find the hidden lands, there is to be 4 heirs who will open the kingdoms once more.

This is all a story though, like there is really four unknown kingdoms out there that have 4 heirs waiting for them. I'm pretty sure they also said the fairy godmother was the one who switched the letters as well. The story has a lot of details to it and I just know some basics of it, besides it's been a long time since I've heard that story. Maybe I can just be that prince and die on the battle field so I don't have to put up with wedding bullshit. Who gives a shit about marriage and kingdoms? This is totally.." lame...what the hell am ii thiinkiing of now a day2. ii need two thiink of a way two conviince my dad that ii don't need two marry that giirl..." As if that is easier than war. Why is that when I need someone to talk to, there is no one there but me?" kk...ii wonder what he'2 doiing..." " IT'S WEIRD THAT YOU TALK TO YOURSELF ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE FUCKER." I sat right up and was faced with a very pouty prince." I DON'T CARE HOW AWKWARD AS FUCK THIS GOING TO SOUND BUT I NEED TO TELL SOME OF MY BULLSHIT TO SOMEONE AND YOU LOOK LIKE YOU HAVE NOTHING TO DO SO SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP." How polite of this asshole to just show up and ask for an ear. This is bullshit altogether. Whatever let's see what this asshole has to say about his 'OH SO HARD DAY'. It can't be worse than listening to my thoughts, I probably would have just talked in my head till I gave myself a headache then fallen asleep.

"OKAY SO MY DAD SAYS I SHOULD AT LEAST TRY TO MARRY SOMEONE AND IT'S LIKE I DON'T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT OTHER PEOPLE SO WHO THE HELL COULD I MARRY? I KNOW THIS ISN'T EXACTLY YOUR FORTE BUT LIKE AT LEAST YOU'D BE TELLING ME ADVICE TO SCREW AROUND WITH MY LIFE AND NOT YOUR OWN. ANYWAY THERE IS NO ONE I WANT TO MARRY AND IT'S SO STUPIDLY ANNOYING HOW KANKRI RANTS ABOUT IT ALL THE TIME. I'VE MET I FEW PRINCESS BUT THEY'RE ALL SO FUCKASSES WITH SOME WEIRD LUGGAGE, THEY MAKE OKAY FRIENDS BUT BEING MARRIED TO ONE IS NOT EXACTLY WHAT I WANT. WHY CAN'T I FIND SOMEONE WHO KNOWS ME BEST AND CAN HANDLE MY BULLSHIT AND I DON'T HAVE TO HANDLE THEIRS YOU KNOW? IT'S LIKE THAT WOULD BE FUCKING PERFECT IF THAT WAS REAL." He really is spoiled but he does make a tempted offer of what anyone wants but if only this fucknut understood that it takes two to be a relationship or marriage, well at least the marriage he wants. He can't just pour his shit on other people but he's done it to you countless of time and your fine. Then again you are more like use to his shit by now." WELL IS IT ME OR DO YOU WISH THAT TOO? TO HAVE A RELATIONSHIP WITH NO WORRIES WHERE YOU CAN JUST LAY BACK WITH THEM AND NOT WORRY ABOUT ANYTHING?" You both lay back at the same time and sigh in unison. If only we could live in fairytales. If only fairytales lived in real life. There would be so much more peace than anything in the real world.

I don't know when I fell asleep but when I did it was dark out and I was in my PJ's. I know I was in my PJ's when I was in my room so that explains that. I tried to sit up but feel a pressure onto of my arm, someone was using my arm as a pillow but I couldn't really see who. Of course it's a stupid idea to fall back to sleep when there is a stranger sleeping on you but damn I'm so freakin tired at the moment, I swear I could've heard the other mumble my name. I was drifted into sleep once more.


	15. Chapter 11

**A/N: makiing thii2 a 2hort note. ba2iically thii2 ii2 author'2 poiint of viiew.**

* * *

She walked down the halls of her beloved castle that had she earned to the bloodiest of deaths. In her arms she held her infant, at her side was her child. The child would look up occasionally at her just to be met with the side of her cruel neutral face. She showed no motion of slowing down her pace as her child struggles to keep pace with her mother. She never once looked back at the child's curious looks. Her expression never changing and her eyes staying straight ahead as her shoes tapped against the floor. Her destination ahead of her as she pushed in the grand doors of a very plain room, with stairs that had made around the middle, in the middle sat a fragile expensive gemmed cradle. She walks up the stairs and sets the sleeping infant into the cradle as the curious child now peaked into the cradle and made a face of disgust at the sleeping baby.

The child looked up at her mother with a plain face." I don't lik-e )(-er." She merely chuckled coldly at her child as she brought a hand down to stroke at the other's hair."O) ( ma darlin I didn't produce ) (a for you to like ) (a. No, I produced ) (a so s) (e'd be -EMPR-ESS.~" The child nodded then looked down as if contemplating something to herself then looked up at her mother in need and want with confusion and curiosity." Mommy... w)(-en w)(al-e I be -Empr-ess?" She smiled at her before turning away from the girl, her flowing locks dragging behind her." Silly little girl. You'll never be -Empress. Your job is to make sure s) (-e is -Empress. You will make sure s) (e rules ) (a -Empire P-ERFECTLY~. Just like I plan it to be." With that she slams the doors shut behind her as the small girl stands there looking to where her mother had gone. The child's stare goes back to the cradle that was left with her in the room. Once again she walks up to cradle to look at the baby sweetly dreaming but all she can feel toward the infant is envy and hate." I )(op-e...t)(at you n-ev-er b-e -empr-ess..." The small girl walks down the stairs and out the doors to the room. Leaving the infant alone in the room by herself as she sleeps.

* * *

Many years have gone by as we see a beautiful, cheerful young lady in the once previous plain room. That room now being decorated with many kinds of pinks and bright colors, a grand bed with a princess flow from the top of the bed. There has been a window installed and in comes the same cheerful princess walking toward the window as she holds in her hands a small white cage that inhabits a small blue bird. She smiles at the bird as she rests at her window sill before opening the cage and letting the bird step out then seeing it fly away into the sky. She smiles brighter than ever as she sees it fly away freely." )(-E)(-E~ 38D" She rest her chin her hand looking up into the bright blue sky from her room. It's about time we knew her name." Oo)(..ya know mom would )(ave yo head again if s)(e saw yo doin tha stuff again." Her bright almost pink eyes shifted to her sibling and she smiled. Her older sibling just stared at her not exactly radiating an approachable aura."Fef...yo kno damn straig)(t I can't just be coverin yo ass lik-e that all the flipperin time."

Feferi smiled as she went over to her sister as she took her by the hands keeping positive as she bounced her into her room." O)( M-E-ENA)( I CAN'T STOP!~ IT'S JUST SO WONDERFUL TO SEE THEM FLY OFF LIK-E T)(AT. )(OW T)(EY JUST SPREAD T)(-IRS WINGS AND TAKE OFF!~ IT MUST BE AMAZING!~ 38D" Her enthusiasm was still not shared by her sister." I'd rat)(a see t)(e bass-tards burn and served as mot)(erfloppin dinna." The older sibling looked at her nails casually."Fut-a -Empresses do not act like t)(is. Like yo, ya goin to be the -Empress soon and yo goin t)(rou some weird freedom bulls)(ark and it's cute in all rig)(t now ta mom but trust s)(e's goin to get mot)(aflippin tired of it." She walks out of the pink painted room." Moss-be ya s)(ould damn rig)(t t)(ink abou t)(at."

* * *

**A/N: ii know. ii know iit'2 fuckiing 2hort but ii'm tryiing be2t two let the iidea2 come two me and all my braiin ii2 2ayiing "SHUT THE HELL UP AND DON'T THINK" 2o 2orry iif thii2 ii2 2ucky.**


	16. Chapter 12?

**A/N: II'm obviiou2ly the wor2t piiece of 2hiit there ii2. Anyway! 2016 hiit me hard and ii'm le22 of an awkward,2ecretiive, weiirdo thank2 two the A-hole II had dated when II fiir2t got to hiigh2chool (cau2e datiing iin general for a fre2hman ii2 2uch a great fuckiing iidea) So yeah. My mom fiigured out II had an addiictiion two Wii-Fii and roleplayiing so II wa2 rehabiliin rehabiiliitatiion iin my room for 2 month2 wiith no phone or computer acce22. IIt got me iin the riight track 2o talk about a fuckiing new year, new me bull. Anyway II remembered that II haven't updated thii2 iin a long whiile 2o here you go. I don't remember what chapter thii2 ii2.**

* * *

**_Karkat's POV:_**

So this has been an awkward fucking week all together. It's mostly due to the fact that I woke up snuggling that stupid fucknut two nights ago but also due the fact that my dad just moved Sollux's room down the hall from my room. Luckily I surprisingly woke up early enough to escape that night before he got his ass up. The weird thing was I actually wanted to stay a little longer. His chest was surprisingly a good pillow. Like what the actual fuck me?! All I can think about is how nice that was. If Sollux knew anything about it, he sure as hell had nothing to say and was fucking good at hiding it. It's still a little weird to have him at the breakfast table every morning instead of him serving us. He'll occasionally help out in the kitchen only to have Mituna or his dad scold him about princely manners and behavior. Usually Sollux would brush it off and other times he'd make remarks towards them about being royal pains in his ass. I'd chuckle at some of the things but quickly remind myself that it's none of my fucking businesses. Who am I to keep fucking tabs on him anyway. He isn't my servant anymore, he is technically a guest. I say guest lightly due to the fact that he still helps me pick out my clothes and still scolds me about not brushing my hair in the morning. It's not my fucking fault that I have crappy little knots in my hair. Plus I'm not the one being disturbed by it anyway so he can go shove his rantings up his nook.

So the basic of the week was getting Sollux to act like a prince and not a servant. I think it's harder for this fuckass to do it after all these years. He's started his studies for being a prince this week but has decided to keep ditching the classes every fucking day. Not to mention that every time I go to look for him he is no where to be found. Take today as an example. I'm trudging through this huge ass place trying to find that big steaming pile of hoofbeast shit and 'surprise, surprise!' I can't find him. He left way before breakfast was over and didn't even leave a clue to where he is going. Like what the fuck! Now that alone, is how life likes to fuck me over, not to mention that I was distracted rushing around looking for him that I tripped down the last step of the main stairs. He is a literal pain in my ass. "GOG! WHEN I FIND THAT GOOD FOR LISPING FUCK MOUTH I'M RAMMING MY FOOT SO FAR UP HIS FUCKING NOOK, HE'LL THINK IT'S THE KINKIEST FUCKING BLACKROM EVER!" A small chuckling scoff took my attention and I quickly took a look at the other who had just appeared out of what seemed like air. "Hehe. Oh gog plea2e don't tell me that wa2 2uppo2e to be a threat. Liike 2eriiou2ly what kiind of threat wa2 that? IIt 2ounded more liike your 2iick fanta2y to ravii2h me iin BlackRom." I growled a bit." AND WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN CAPTOR?" The stupid little fake confused pout made me want to rip it right of his face. He shrugged his shoulder a bit." Ju2t about. Why? Were you lookiing for me? Diid you need 2omethiing?" I pouted softly crossing my arms across my chest trying to puff out my chest." YEAH. I DO. I NEED MY FUCKTARD OF A CLASSMATE TO ACTUALLY COME TO CLASS. YOU MAY HAVE SEEN HIM AROUND. YOU KNOW; MIX MATCHED EYES, STUPID LISP, COCKY ASS SMIRK SPLATTERED ON TO HIS IDIOTIC FACE. SEEN HIM?" Sollux chuckled then half heartedly made an effort to look offended. "Aw..Karkat..II'm wounded by your word2...II'm..II'm-ACK!" He grabs at his chest where his heart is placed and the stupid fuck 'faints' on me. "WHAT THE SHIT?! GET OFF CAPTOR, YOU FAT FUCK!" "II'm 2orry Karkat...your word2 ju2t cut too...deeep.." He closed his eyes letting his whole weight on me as I struggled to carry myself up. "CAPTOR! CAPTOR GET THE FUCK OFF!" I tried to keep myself up but I felt the weight come crash on me as I sucked in a breath and was sort of prepared for the pain. That was until the stupid 'dead' fuck kept us up by his arm slung around my waist. "You alriight...KK?" Gog dammit I can hear that smug grin in his voice. Why was I suddenly aware how close we've been this whole time? "J-JUST LET GO OF ME! WE HAVE A CLASS TO GET TO!" He groaned a little too close to my ear that made goosebumps run all over me. "Can we ju2t 2kiip iit today?" He slumped against my back and I pushed myself free. I turned looking at him, annoyed. "NO. YOU HAVEN'T BEEN TO CLASS ALL WEEK. SO. UPSTAIRS NOW CAPTOR. I AM NOT GOING TO BE THE ONLY IDIOT IN THERE TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHEN THE WAR BETWEEN THE WILD AND HONK KINGDOM BEGAN." "IIt began iin-" "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET UPSTAIRS" He sighed as I pushed him up the stairs.

* * *

I panted softly as I looked at the other. Looking up at him, I growled. I lay there sweating softly while he looked like he barely broke any. That small smile as he had me pinned made me glare softly. "You ready to giive iin KK?" I turned away a bit as I swallowed my pride and looked back at those daring eyes that made ever hair on my body stand. "...FINE. I GIVE."

And with that he got up and put his practice sword in the hilt then offered a hand toward me. I sighed and took it with a huff. To make things exciting for Sollux, my dad scheduled sword fighting classes for us. Surprisingly the other was skilled and this was the 22nd time he got me pinned. I pouted a bit trying to accept the defeat in a non-childish way but I still don't think they were fair challenges. "Aw come on KK. You almo2t got a liittle better." I clenched my teeth a bit. "SCREW YOU CAPTOR. YOU'VE PRACTICED THIS BEFORE." Sollux smiled as he looked at me. "What can II 2ay? IIt come2 naturally." I rolled my eyes. "WHATEVER." He pestered on. "Yeah. IIt'2 2o natural II'm comfortable wiith iit. 2o comfortable that you can 2ay II can...cuddle wiith iit." He whispered the last part into my ear and I froze a bit. What did he say? He looked at me casually then glanced out the window. "Well II beliieve cla22 ii2 now out of 2e22iion. 2ee you tomorrow KK." With that he walked out leaving me standing there stiff. WHAT. THE. ACTUAL. SHIT.

* * *

**A/N: Thii2 took way too long. II triied to po2t iit by Valentiine's but...diidn't work out. 2orry but here iit ii2. hope you enjoyed and II wiill try to work on the next chapter soon.**


End file.
